1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an energy generation device and, more particularly, to a device utilizing reciprocating rotational motion that can be transmitted to an oscillating linear motion that is more suitable to adapting for the transmission of energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known in the art, pendulums have long been known as providing an effective means for utilizing the momentum of a falling weight. So efficient is a pendulum at utilizing momentum that, once oscillating, it requires very little additional energy input to keep the pendulum in motion. This additional energy only needs to be equal to the energy losses experienced by the system due to various forms of friction.
Additionally and separately, electrical power generation systems utilize a wide array of technology that can capture rotating motions (from turbines, flywheels and the like) to generate electric power. Similarly, pumps can utilize either a rotating motion, or a reciprocating motion, to impart energy on a working fluid. In both cases, the ability to utilize the oscillating motion from a pendulum to drive such work output is not easily adapted. The back and forth oscillation of a pendulum results in direction changes sufficient to drive a clockwork, but the pulsating rotations of the axle are not well suited for driving a generator, powering a drill, driving a pump, or the like. Further, a search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an improved means of interfacing between conventional electrical or mechanical power generation processes and the pulsating movement of a pendulum axle, thereby enabling a pendulum to become an efficient prime mover requiring only intermittent impulses of energy input.